1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadframe used for semiconductor devices and more particularly, to a leadframe package with multiple exposed pads and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that provide protection from hostile environments and enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Such an integrated circuit (IC) package includes a metal leadframe, a semiconductor die mounted on a unitary die pad of the leadframe, and bond wires electrically connecting bond pads on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe. The leadframe and the semiconductor die are eventually encapsulated in a molding compound.
The technology trends in the back-end packaging industry can be summarized as “more functionality in a smaller space”. The functionality of the integrated circuit chips is becoming more and more complicated, leading to increased number of external connection pins of the leadframe package. As the pin count is increased, the cost of packaging each die is increased accordingly. To avoid an undesirable increase in the size of the package attributable to the increased number of connection pins or leads, one approach is reducing the lead pitch. However, narrowing the lead pitch results in increase in the level of mutual inductance and mutual capacitance generated from the leads of the package. Thus, leadframe packages are typically considered to be unsuitable for high-speed semiconductor dies, which transmit signals at high speeds, since the relatively high inductance and capacitance may distort the transmitted signals.
In this regard, many mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) and personal communication devices which are equipped with semiconductor dies capable of transmitting high-frequency signals typically are outfitted with BGA (ball grid array) packages which accommodate such semiconductor dies. If such semiconductor dies were to be installed or packaged in a leadframe package, significant signal loss or noise such as AC noise becomes a problem.
However, the drawback of the BGA package is that it is relatively more expensive than the leadframe package, and the product turn-around-time (TAT) of the BGA package is longer. Besides, one challenge of developing radio-frequency system-on-a-chip (RF-SoC) is the difficulty in lowering power consumption of RF and analogy circuits and reducing the size of passive components and analog transistors.
Therefore, there is a strong need in this industry to provide an improved leadframe structure and leadframe package, which are cost-effective and are particularly suited for high-speed semiconductor dies and are capable of alleviating signal loss or noise when transmitting high-frequency signals.